


Love Me Right

by BangtanDaebak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Characters May Be Added', Alternate Universe - College/University, Internal Conflict, M/M, Meh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanDaebak/pseuds/BangtanDaebak
Summary: Jongdae is starting his first year in college. While that may seem like an exciting time in someone's life, not that Jongdae thinks it isn't exciting and full of new adventures, he's hesitant of making new friends. Not to mention dealing with the struggles of everyday socialization. His best friend, Minseok, however, is trying to get his friend to branch out.The tags on this fic may change. The contents are based off of my own personal experiences so therefore, it may be a bit different from my other works. Updates may be infrequent, I haven't decided. I'm using this story as an outlet for my own feelings. Jongdae's character is fused with my own to an extent so hopefully it isn't too weird.





	Love Me Right

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, the rays of light seeming to direct themselves straight into Jongdae’s eyes, slowly tearing the boy from his peaceful dream. With a groan, Jongdae turned over, facing away from the irritating beams, curling the sheets around his head in hopes that he could manage another few minutes of sleep before he would have to face the real world. Within seconds, a high-pitched beeping echoed through the small room, the blonde boy throwing his arm around to feel for the blasted thing so it would shut up. Much to his misfortune, he managed to knock the device off of where it was delicately balanced and onto the cheap carpeting below, the shrieking sound continuing despite its fall.  _ The damn thing is indestructible. Perfect.  _

Mind still sluggish, Jongdae sat up quickly, knocking his head off of the ceiling, cursing whatever deity decided it was a good idea to give him a bunk bed. Rubbing the area with his hand in an attempt to soothe it, he rolled to the side of the bunk, careful not to roll off the bunk because he really didn’t need to experience that more than once thank you, and slowly made his descent down the ladder. Once his feet touched solid ground, he blindly reached towards the origin of the annoying sound, his fingers fumbling to find the off button. By this time, the sound of others waking up could be heard, causing Jongdae to curse at said deities once again, mourning the reality that is his life. At last, the alarm ceased to make sound, signifying it was time to begin the day.

Today marked the first day of the semester,  _ the  _ semester. Today would be the day that Jongdae started his first day as a freshman in college, the time in someone’s life which is supposedly full of self-discovery and marks the beginning of a new era or something like that. Nevertheless, to say he was dreading having to go to class, meet new faces, and try not to lose and possibly even finish all of the homework he knew he was going to receive was the understatement of a century. Although he normally didn’t have any issues socializing, he simply didn’t want to be forced to communicate with people based on a mutual major or even similar majors. He hadn’t even bothered to learn the names of the other guys in his dorm hall despite the fact he was encouraged to do so. 

Somehow maneuvering his tired limbs, he picked his body up off of the floor and began to change into more appropriate attire for the day.Briefly, Jongdae considered wearing something nicer, more put together, maybe try to impress some of his new classmates. However, that thought was quickly placed in the back of his mind when he realized most of his fancier wear was tighter, clung to his figure more and showed a lot of places he wasn't comfortable people seeing or even knowing about, much less on the first day of class. As he picked out a simple outfit consisting of some black, straight fitted jeans and a oversized hoodie, his mind wandered to all the possibilities or rather unwanted encounters with the other functioning members of society. There was always the chance that he would meant individuals that saw him as wrong, as an abomination, which would be nothing to Jongdae if he were comfortable with his identity but recently, the amount of anguish his current figure placed on him recently as well as the idea of having to associate with other humans who he had no previous knowledge of their standpoint on these issues, it didn't sit well in his stomach. As quietly as possible, the small boy put on his new binder, becoming stuck momentarily before securing it in its proper place before pulling on the jeans and sweatshirt he had haphazardly thrown on his chair. After he almost died trying to put on his socks, mainly because his balance is absolute shit but that really isn't something he can be bothered with at the moment, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his dorm key in case a certain someone decided to lock him out for shits and giggles. 

Carefully closing the door behind him, he was met with a rush of people, trying to get to their classes, a few of them deciding to have races down the flight of stairs, pushing and tripping. Shaking his head, Jongdae cautiously followed the three boys down the stairs and out of the door closest to his intended destination. A warm breeze caressed his face, the sun just beginning to climb above the trees, a picturesque view some may think…until the sun was at the perfect angle to glare in his face, on the border between irritating and blinding him temporarily.  _ Jongdae, always such the optimist.  _ After he lost interest in complaining mentally about how nature was out to ruin his already subpar day, he actually took the time to pick up his head and observe the people around him. Instant regret. A few girls passed him, as well as the three boys he had met in his hall, meticulously inspecting his face, his choice of clothes, the gazes lingering on his hips. A wave of pure embarrassment ran up Jongdae's spine, immediately wanting to hide from the group of girls, the anxiety of the situation slowly creeping up on him. He turned his gaze back down to his feet, continuing his journey towards his first class of the day, his heart racing as he tried to suppress all of the overwhelming thoughts swirling in his mind.  _ They know they have to know. Am I that obvious?  _

Finally, Jongdae reached the building, still following the trio of hooligans, who had not ceased pushing and pinching and shoving each other the whole way from the dorm to their current destination. He took a moment to look at the three males. He had to admit they were all attractive. The tallest of the group was a few inches taller than he was, not that he considered himself very tall to begin with, his lanky figure somewhat towering over his other two friends. He had light, almost silver hair which stopped just short of poking him in the eyes, his ears were automatically another noticeable characteristic about him, however Jongdae found them oddly adorable, giving the guy an overall goofy, easy going aura. Next to him was a rather pretty looking guy with dark hair, parted to the side leaving a few wispy locks to hang in his face. He had rather softer features than the other male, his eyes sparkling as he talked, his laugh almost melodic. The last of the three was ultimately the shortest. With a dark buzzcut and strong eyebrows, he gave off an immediate intimidating vibe, which was somehow combined with large, round eyes and plush, full lips. Although his body seemed overall compact, Jongdae couldn't avoid glancing at the man's plump ass a few times. The trio as well as himself climbed another staircase, listening to the other's conversations, noting how deep both tallest's and the shortest’s voices were, a shiver running down his spine when the tallest had dropped his voice even lower, clearly teasing about something, but Jongdae found it hot nonetheless.  _ Focus Jongdae focus. Now is not the time.  _

Within seconds, they all reached the room they were supposed to be in. The large lecture hall spread out before them, rows and rows of seats cascaded down to where the professor's desk was located. Deciding to play it safe, Jongdae slipped past the trio, who were debating between themselves where they should sit, and took a spot towards the center of the second to last row, that way there wouldn't be many people behind him and he wouldn't (hopefully) have to interact much with the professor. Much to the boy's luck, the trio decided to sit right in front of him, despite the nearly empty lecture hall, the majority of the students spread across the room towards the front half. Shrinking back into his seat, Jongdae adjusted the hoodie of his oversized sweatshirt in case the straps of his binder were visible out of habit. The pretty boy from earlier spun around in his chair, facing Jongdae with a bright smile, his face lighting up as if it were Christmas morning. 

“Hello there. My name’s Baekhyun. Don't worry about these two idiots, I have them trained. What's your name?” Baekhyun spoke quickly and animatedly, the bright smile never leaving his face as he thrust a hand forward indicating that he was reaching for a handshake. Hesitantly, Jongdae clasp the other's hand, shaking it slightly before pulling back, feeling his cheeks flush making him want to curl in his hoodie further. 

“I'm Jongdae. Nice to meet you,” he replied cautiously, careful to lower his voice, self conscious of his normal, higher pitch. The other didn't seem to take notice, nodding and smiling still before blindly reaching out to smack the smaller one on the shoulder, immediately earning him the deadliest glare Jongdae has witnessed in his life. The shorter one punched Baekhyun's chest, making him whine and rub it while the other decided to turn around completely to face Jongdae as well. 

“Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you,” he stated firmly, his deep voice surprising Jongdae yet again. If he were honest with himself, he could listen to the man talk for hours with how deep and smoothing his tone was. Unlike Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, as he announced, did not try to initiate a handshake, which Jongdae silently thanked him for. However, the other did not seemed pleased with this, smacking his arm yet again with a “Yah. You're scaring the poor boy. Be nice Soo.”

Now the lanky giant decided to see what all the commotion was about, spinning around in his chair, almost hitting Baekhyun in the face while doing so. A grin spread from ear to ear, his fluffy, silver hair just grazing the tips of them. 

“Hi. I'm Chanyeol,” before Jongdae had a chance to reply the tallest, the familiar SHINee song began to sound from his pocket. He smiled shyly, apologizing to the other before getting up to answer the call. 

“What do you want?” Jongdae whined into the phone. The man on the other end chuckled slightly.

“Is that any way to speak to your hyung, Dae? Anyway, I wanted to call to make sure you got to class in one piece. You never texted me like you said you would. “

“Sorry, I forgot Min hyung. But I'm fine. Just a little nervous but I'll survive,” Jongdae replied sheepishly, embarrassed he had forgotten his promise to his best friend. 

“It's fine Jongdae. Just text me once you're done with class and we can get some lunch together, discuss any potential cuties in your class,” Jongdae would practically hear the other grinning and wiggling his eyebrows through the phone, only making him whine annoyingly again. Minsk chuckled, wishing the other good luck with his classes and made him promise to text him once class was over yet again. Jongdae quickly agreed, not wanting to listen to his best friend's teasing any longer than necessary before hanging up on him, pocketing his phone and returning to his seat where the silver haired guy was patiently waiting for him to return. Jongdae sat back down, giving the other a sheepish smile. 

“I don't think I got the opportunity to ask for your name?” Chanyeol, if Jongdae remembered correctly, grinned, awaiting his response. 

“My name is Jongdae,” he supplied, momentarily breaking their locked gaze to watch as the other students began to flood in in large masses, most of them taking seats towards the front as the others who arrived early had decided to sit towards the back of the lecture hall. Chanyeol cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to himself. Jongdae saw Kyungsoo roll his eyes in his peripherals, clearly immune to his actions as well as very unamused with them. Deep brown eyes stared back into his, the aura suddenly growing tense as Jongdae was tempted to run away from the taller male. 

“If you ever need a study partner, let me know. I'm always free for cuties like you,” Jongdae’s cheeks burned, knowing he must resemble a tomato at this point. Kyungsoo sighed deeply, hiding his face in his arms to try to avoid the fact he was friends with such an idiot. Baekhyun shook his head, flicking the other's ear, earning him a childish pout from Chanyeol while he rubbed his ear. For the remainder of class, Jongdae paid attention to the professor, diligently writing down whatever he said, intent on actually having decent grades for once in his life. Before he knew it, the class ended, Chanyeol getting up to stretch his lanky limbs, letting out an obnoxious groan, Baekhyun poking the exposed stomach as his sweater lifted up. 

Pulling out his phone from his jeans pocket, he sent a quick text to Minseok, informing him that his class had just ended and inquired where they would meet up for lunch. Almost instantly, he received a reply back. Nodding to himself, he pocketed his phone once again and threw his backpack over his shoulder only to be face to face with Chanyeol, who was now towering over him. 

“Hey, do you want to join us for lunch?” Chanyeol smiled, hoping the other would take up his offer. Jongdae paused considering how mad Minseok would be if he accepted and bailed on him. Behind Chanyeol, he could see Baekhyun nodding enthusiastically while Kyungsoo stood by his side, looking so done with his overly cheerfully friends. 

“I'm sorry, I already made plans with my friend to meet with him for lunch. Uh maybe next time?” Jongdae added hesitantly. He didn't want to outright invite himself to lunch with them some other time, but secretly hoped the others didn't mind. Chanyeol nodded, his smile faltering a bit, but returned back to its normal state within a few seconds. 

“Yeah next time for sure.” With that being said, Jongdae began to file out of the row before he felt a hand grab his wrist. “Let's exchange numbers. That way, it'll be easier to find what time works best.” Chanyeol handed his phone to Jongdae to put his number in, texting the other immediately after the exchange for Jongdae could save his as well. Taking that as his cue to leave, he rushed out of the lecture hall, the trio still standing there in the middle of the aisle, earning a few irritated glances from other students who hadn't left yet.

Bracing himself for all the unwanted attention he would probably receive, Jongdae exited the building, booking it to where Minseok said they were to meet up for lunch. It only took a couple minutes for him to reach the local cafe, surprisingly quiet and cozy looking for it being so close to noon. The small man jumped when he heard the bell ringing next to his ear as he opened the door to the shop, pausing at the entrance to search for his best friend. Immediately he spotted him towards the corner of the shop near the windows, waving his arm about like a maniac. Sighing, he walked towards his friend, raising his eyebrow in a silence question which Minseok only laughed at, gesturing for him to sit down. 

“I already ordered for you,” Minseok said as the other sat down on the bench seat across from him. 

“Of course you did.”

“So how were classes? Meet any cute guys?” Minseok wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner, earning a flick on the forehead from an embarrassed looking Jongdae. “You did, didn't you? Spill.”

“I uh ran into some guys on my way to class-”

“There's more than one?” Minseok raised his voice, Jongdae tempted to clamp a hand over his mouth just to shut him up for two seconds. 

“Well yes and no? They were in my first class and we talked for a bit.” Minseok leaned in closer, his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the table, a smirk spreading across his face. 

“And? Was Jongdae all shy and flustered?” the older cooed, poking his friend's cheek while the other tried swatting at him. 

“Shut up,” Minseok cleared his throat. “Shut up  _ hyung _ . I can act like a normal human being thanks.”

Minseok looked pleased with himself, watching how Jongdae’s face slowly got more and more flushed. The conversation was interrupted momentarily by the waiter bringing over their drinks and sandwiches. 

“Thank you, Luhan,” Minseok smiled, reading the waiter’s name tag. Luhan returned the smile after looking somewhat surprised he bothered to learn what his name is. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Luhan addressed the two, but continued to look at Minseok. The oldest shook his head, Jongdae mirroring his actions while trying to keep from laughing. Nodding, Luhan politely wished them a good day and disappeared into the cafe's kitchen. 

“Yah. What was that for?” Minseok exclaimed when Jongdae slapped his arm. The other only laughed, a giant grin on his face. 

“Looks like I'm not the only one running into cute guys,” Jongdae teases, making Minseok raise his eyebrow in a silent challenge. A few moments pass before the two return to their normal conversation, bickering back and forth amicably on occasion, enjoying their lunch while the sun streamed in through the blinds. The pair paused when they heard a loud “Isn't that Jongdae?” coming from the front of the cafe. Turning around to see who it was, Jongdae saw the trio idly standing in the entrance way, Chanyeol immediately waving at him while Baekhyun smiled. The silvered hair man rushed forward towards Jongdae’s table only to be stopped by Kyungsoo, who had grabbed a hold of the other's hoodie, using it as a leash to keep the other in line. Baekhyun took this as his que to walk over. 

“Hey Jongdae. We didn't think you would be here otherwise we would've invited your friend as well.” Baekhyun beamed before turning to Minseok, who was amused by how embarrassed Jongdae looked right now just from the small interaction between himself and the other boy. “Hi. I'm Baekhyun.”

“Minseok, though some people call me Xiumin. Either is fine,” the two shook hands, Minseok watching as the shorter man by the door looked like he was scolding the taller one like one would a dog. Baekhyun caught his gaze, laughing. 

“Those two idiots are my friends, I'm sorry about them. The lanky giant one is Chanyeol and the short angry man is Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol was pouting at Kyungsoo now, stomping his feet incessantly like a child, causing Jongdae to laugh loudly. “Do you mind if we join you?” Baekhyun directed towards Minseok, clearly figuring Jongdae wouldn't have a problem with them being there. Minseok gave a slight nod, eyes following Luhan as he came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was. As the man turned, he caught Minseok's gaze, smiling sweetly before returning to the kitchen once more. Baekhyun waved the other two over, signaling it was alright to join Jongdae and his friend. Chanyeol immediately rushed over like an excited puppy, Kyungsoo followed behind at a normal pace. Jongdae slid over to make room on his side as did Minseok. Baekhyun sat next to Jongdae, followed by Kyungsoo, who was trying to keep an appropriate distance away from Chanyeol, who sat across from him so he could hold a conversation with Jongdae easier. 

“Hey. I'm Chanyeol. I heard you're Jongdae’s friend,” Minseok raised his eyebrow, turning towards Jongdae. 

“Just your friend, huh? Really Jongdae?” Jongdae opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. This process happen at least three times before Chanyeol broke the silence. 

“Wait so you're not just friends? Oh my God we're not interrupting your date, are we?” Chanyeol spoke quickly, his eyes the size of saucers. A silence fell over the table until both Minseok and Jongdae burst out laughing, making Chanyeol's face contort in utter confusion, his eyebrows pulled together. 

“God no. No, that would be the end of the world as we know it. We're best friends,” Minseok replied between fits of laughter, on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. Jongdae was in a similar state, doubled over and trying to catch his breath only to start laughing again when he began to calm down. Chanyeol visibly relaxed, his shoulders lowering, half slumping back into the padded bench. 

“Anyway, before this little get together continues, we need to get one thing straight. What year were you born?” Baekhyun looks at Minseok, clearly hoping he was older. 

“96,” Minseok replied swiftly, chuckling when he saw the disappointment on Baekhyun’s facial features. 

“Well I guess that makes you the oldest,  _ hyung.  _ So what year are you in then?” Baekhyun pouts. 

“I'm a junior. I'm assuming you're all freshman?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded while Kyungsoo simply hummed. The four continued to chat for a while, the trio eventually ordering, causing Jongdae to tease Minseok again every time Luhan would leave the table. The three newcomers caught on as well, joining in a bit to tease Minseok. By the end of lunch, Minseok decided he approved of Jongdae’s new friends, offering to pay the bill for all of them as a treat (and also because he would have another chance to speak with the cute waiter as he seemed to be the only staff in the dining area). As soon as Minseok received the cafe’s counter, Luhan was waiting, a small smiling formed on his face. Few words were exchanged, neither seeming to have anything to say to the other or rather anything noteworthy. Minseok began to walk away feeling slightly dejected before he glanced at the receipt, a number messily scrawled at the bottom of the paper. He met his best friend’s gaze as he aimless wandered out the open door, a telltale knowing grin on his face. The rowdy trio were long ahead of the pair, bickering and shoving each other much like they were this morning, clearly not noticing the two had not caught up with them. Kyungsoo was the first to notice, glancing back, slowing his pace to let them catch up. Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued onward until Kyungsoo yanked the back of the giant’s shirt, causing him to lose his balance for second before twisting around to avoid falling backwards. The last of the trio simply stopped walking, figuring the boys would eventually reach where he was standing. Together, the five of them walked back to campus, Minseok bidding the newcomers adieu as he headed for his first class of the day, the lucky bastard. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol split off as well, as they had lab together, leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae alone. This did not seem to bother the pair as they continued their previous conversation after wishing Kyungsoo well since Chanyeol was quite the handful and tended to be clumsy. Glancing at the clock on his phone, Jongdae noted he didn’t have class for another half an hour. Informing Baekhyun of this, he discovered the only had a free schedule for the time being. Spotting a nearby bench, Baekhyun slowly lead the other towards the outside seating area, momentarily basking in the sun's rays. Yawning, Jongdae stretched his tired limbs, feeling an ache in his side, the binder digging into his ribs uncomfortably. He tried to mask the wince as best as he could, but saw Baekhyun give him a puzzled look out of the corner of his eye. Internally, he hoped the other wouldn't comment and just resume talking about funny cat videos they had seen online.

Soon enough, the half an hour came to an end, Jongdae getting up first. Before he could leave, Baekhyun asked him if he wanted to meet the others later that night. Curiosity got the best of the smaller male, accepting his invitation before Baekhyun called that he would text him the details later. Jongdae suddenly become aware of the people around him again, growing more and more self conscious as he caught several people staring at him as he passed by. He grew anxious, gripping onto the straps of his back tighter as he tried to control his breathing. The trudge up the stairs took longer than he expected, the lack of oxygen getting to his extremities affecting his motion. Finally, he made it to the door, peering into the window to see the number of other students. Seeing as the classroom wasn't nearly close to capacity, he opened the door, keeping his gaze on his feet as he maneuvered his way to the back of the classroom. Taking a seat still relatively center, he pulled out his phone to check if he had any new messages from Minseok. Finding none, he pocketed his cell phone again, taking out a notebook and writing utensil in preparation for the class. 

A sudden noise beside him caught his attention, making him turn quickly only to see a tall man sit beside him. Jongdae continued to watch as the other took out his own notebook and pen, fumbling with the zippers for a moment on his backpack before meeting the curious boy's gaze. 

“I hope you don't mind me sitting here. I saw you back here by yourself so I figured you'd like some company.” the lanky man smiled, instantly making him friendlier. Jongdae shook his head. 

“I'm Kris, and you are?”

“Jongdae,” he nodded. A silence fell between the two for a moment before the taller turned to address Jongdae once again. However, before he could speak, the professor entered the classroom, all the students going silent as they awaited instructions. Kris sighed, facing the front of the room again, picking up his pen to begin writing notes. 

The period passed faster than Jongdae expected, much to his relief. Packing up his belongings, he found Kris idling standing at the end of the row obviously planning on continuing their conversation. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he followed the taller out of room and down the hallway for a bit before Kris began telling him about his friends, in particular a man by the name of Jungmyeon. The friendly chatter continued as they exited the building, finding the trio as well as a new face idling at the seating area. Without a second of hesitation, Kris latched onto Jongdae’s wrist, pulling him towards the guy talking with Kyungsoo. The man noticed the two approaching, smiling brightly at Jongdae as a way of greeting him silently. 

“Jongdae, this is Jungmyeon, my best friend and roommate. Jungmyeon, this is my new pal, Jongdae.” Kris introduced the two, pushing Jongdae towards the other short man. They shook hands before Chanyeol interrupted their budding conversation, telling tales of his class with Kyungsoo and how he almost managed to break the glassware on the first day. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, muttering something to himself. Probably about how the giant lanky boy shouldn't be proud of his clumsiness. Either way, Kris seemed surprised to see Jongdae had already met his other friends. The five of them horsed around for a bit, somehow ending up laying on the grass. 

Chanyeol was teasing Kyungsoo or rather trying to get on his nerves so he would lash out. For some reason, the taller boy found it funny when he got angry, but would eventually pay the price for it. This time, Chanyeol flicked the shorter man's forehead, hard, and took off running as the other had reached his limit, chasing after him so he could inflict bodily harm. Jungmyeon and Kris watched, leaning against a tree, as they wrestled, chuckling to themselves. However, Jongdae found himself curled up on the grass with Baekhyun, who had slowly crept closer to the smaller man. Suddenly, the boy tried to rest his head on Jongdae’s chest, the later jerking up and practically shoving him off of himself. The action confused Baekhyun, who stared at Jongdae, one of his eyebrows raised. Jongdae immediately excused himself, rushing away from his new friends and towards his dorm. The building wasn't too far so it hadn't taken much time to reach the entrance, almost knocking another person over as he ran up the stairs in desparation. Panic started to settle under his skin, patting down pockets to try to find his keys, tears collecting in his eyes. With key in hand, he attempted to unlock the door, trying not to cry where anyone could witness him break down. The door suddenly flew open, revealing a concerned Minseok, who pulled the other into a hug as soon as he took in the state his best friend was in, closing the door behind them with his foot. The tears Jongdae was holding back soaked into the fabric of Minseok's shirt as he buried his head into the crook of his neck, balling up the cotton in his hands so tight the knuckles had turned white. Minseok simply held him, rubbing circles onto his lower back to try to calm him down. Once the tears stopped, Jongdae peeled himself off the older, wiping his face on the sleeve of his shirt causing Minseok to cringe. Jongdae laughed softly at that, a small smile appearing on his face. The other returned it, beckoning him to sit on their shitty giant bean bag which basically drown anyone who ventured to try it out. A comfortable silence fell on the pair, Minseok stretched out of the bean bag with Jongdae’s head on his shoulder. 

“What happened that got you so upset? Did someone say something to you? Tell me who I have to beat up,” Minseok asked softly despite his threatening words. Jongdae only chuckled at that, lifting his head to meet his friend’s worried gaze. 

“It was an accident. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kris, Jungmyeon, and I, I'll tell you about them later, anyway, we were hanging out after class and Baekhyun had tried to lay his head on my chest so I freaked out. And then I ran here.” Jongdae sighed feeling guilty for his actions. He shouldn't have freaked out so much, but he did so now he had to face his new friend eventually. 

“Ah. It's understandable you freaked out a bit, but you know you could've just asked him not to,” Minseok gave the other a meaningful look. It's true he understood why the other had panicked, but he had met Baekhyun and didn't think the other would even say anything to Jongdae if the later hadn't brought the topic up first. 

“I know hyung.” Jongdae sighed again, pulling away from Minseok's grasp, shoulders slumping as he pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“I'll text Chanyeol and ask him for Baekhyun's number so I can apologize.” With that, he rose from the bean bag and relocated to his desk chair, propping his feet up on the desk as he took out his phone. 

 

To Chanyeol:

From Jongdae

Hey this is jongdae. Can you plz give me baekhyun’s number? I need to apologize

 

To Jongdae 

From Chanyeol:

Sure man wasn't sure what happened but Baek seemed upset and you disappeared

Heres the number

XXXXXXXXXX

To Chanyeol

From Jongdae 

Thanks I owe you one

 

To Jongdae 

From Chanyeol 

np  

  Jongdae exited the convo with Chanyeol and opened a new open one. 

 

To Baekhyun 

From Jongdae 

Hey this is jongdae. I'm sorry about earlier. I panicked 

 

To Daedae

From Baekhyun 

Hey. No its fine. I'm sorry if I crossed any lines. I should've asked you before I cuddled up. Not everyone is cuddly lol

 

To Baekhyun 

From Daedae 

No no you didn't do anything wrong. I just… sorry I cant tell you yet 

Plz don't be mad at me 

 

To Daedae 

From Baekhyun 

No That's totally fine 

I'm not mad at you man 

Tell me whenever you feel comfortable 

Clearly it's something important 

 

To Baekhyun 

From Daedae 

Thanks 

I appreciate it. 

Gtg

 

Jongdae set his phone down with a sigh. He wanted to tell his friends, he already felt like he could trust them, but he didn't want to make the mistake of trusting someone too soon. It's happened too many times and he didn't want to repeat it again. Either way, he'll have to tell them eventually. 


End file.
